Connections
by pesterhopper
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman have known each other for sometime already. Kal doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Diana but something happens that forces Kal to man up and come clean. I suck at summaries.


**New Genesis**

After helping the inhabitants of New Genesis in a battle with the forces of Apokolips, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan and the Flash were invited to the great hall for refreshments. Highfather and Orion as well as the other heroes of New Genesis were there to offer their thanks for the leaguers' assistance.

Food and drink were served. Hal Jordan noticed Superman being overly attentive to Wonder Woman. He even noticed that Wonder Woman was enjoying the attention given by Superman. "I tell you, Barry. Superman and Wonder Woman are an item," he tells the Flash. "They're just friends," the Flash replies. "Friends my ass!" Hal retorts.

A very drunk Orion goes up to Wonder Woman and says, "Care to join me in more comfortable surroundings, princess?"

"I wish to stay here with my friends, Lord Orion," Wonder Woman politely declines. Orion grabs Wonder Woman and tries to force a kiss on her. Wonder Woman slaps Orion.

Orion pushes Wonder Woman and says, "How dare you raise your hand against a prince of New Genesis? It looks like I'll have to teach you some manners, Amazon!"

As soon as Orion said those words, Superman punches Orion so hard that Orion went through the walls of the palace. Superman punches Orion once more which sends Orion crashes into the palace gardens. Superman was about to punch Orion again when Wonder Woman restrains him with her golden lasso. "No one disrespects Diana when I am around!" shouts Superman. "Let's go, Kal. He's not worth it," says Diana as they turn to leave the palace.

**The Watchtower**

"I tell you guys, Big Blue has the hots for Wondy. He punched Orion through the palace walls, for chrissakes!" said Flash as he recounts to Black Canary and Zatanna what happened during their trip to New Genesis.

"I'm starting a pool. Any takers?" says Hal Jordan as he smirks.

**Washington DC**

Wonder Woman was flying home after having coffee with Superman. As she flew over the city, she saw a woman being accosted by two men. The woman screamed as she was pulled into a dark alley. Wonder Woman quickly landed by the alley only to find out that the she was duped by Circe. "What mischief are you planning, Sorceress?" Wonder Woman asked Circe, as she stood in a defensive stance.

"Now that you're here. We might as well get this party started!" said Circe. She signalled to the two men as they transformed into bestiamorphs. The two bestiamorphs clawed at Wonder Woman. She felt the bestiamorphs claws cut into her skin. "Hera! Their claws are tipped with poison!" she said under her breath. She was weakening as the poison entered her system. The bestiamorphs held her up to face Circe. Circe laughed and said, "Is that all can you do, Amazon? For years you have foiled my every attempt to exact revenge on the Amazons who have banished me. How it would break their hearts when they hear that I have killed their Champion!"

Holding an enchanted dagger, Circe stabs Wonder Woman in the abdomen. Wonder Woman feels a searing pain in her gut as she fell to the ground.

Superman had an uneasy feeling when he parted with Wonder Woman this evening, so he decided to follow her home. He passed above the alley and heard a familiar heartbeat. "Diana!" he told himself. As Superman looked below, he saw Circe and the two bestiamorphs standing before a fallen Wonder Woman. Putting caution to the wind, he swooped down into the alley and engaged Circe and the bestiamorphs. Enraged at seeing Wonder Woman bleeding on the ground, he used his heat vision to melt the dagger in Circe's burning her hand in the process. He plowed into the bestiamorphs, sending them flying into the walls of the adjoining buildings. Seeing she had no chance of winning against an enraged Superman (he wasn't holding back), Circe quickly teleports herself and the bestiamorphs to her hiding place in another dimension.

While Wonder Woman was on the ground, she saw Superman drive off Circe and the bestiamorphs. She thought to herself, "My love, you came for me." Then Wonder Woman slips into unconsciousness.

Superman carefully picks up Wonder Woman. "J'onn, two to beam up. Prepare the sickbay, Wonder Woman is injured and she has lost a lot of blood."

"Locking in to your signal, Superman," says J'onn.

"Please be strong, my love," Superman whispers to Wonder Woman as he gently kisses her forehead.

**Place in between life and death**

"Your injuries are grave, my child," said a voice from the sky. "But it is not yet your time to your fallen sisters in Elysium," the voice went on to say.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Wonder Woman asks.

"I am the one who is above all, Warrior of Truth. You are in the place between life and death. I wish to show you something," said the voice.

At the sound of those words, Wonder Woman watched as she was being carried by Superman after Circe's attack on her. "Please be strong, my love," she heard Superman say.

"What does this mean?"

"Your life and the Kryptonian's are connected. If it was not forbidden for a person to know their future, I would show you. But rest assured, it will be a glorious one for the both of you," said the voice.

**Watchtower**

Wonder Woman wakes up. She notices she is in a hospital gown. She tries to sit upright but she feels some tenderness in her abdomen. Superman walks in bringing with him a vase of orchids. "You're awake. Good morning, princess," says Superman.

"Kal, I told you not to call me that," Wonder Woman replies.

"How are you feeling? Can I get you something?" Superman asks, touching Wonder Woman's arm lightly.

"How long was I out, Kal?"

"Three days. I, uh we. We thought we would lose you," says Superman.

"Before I went unconscious, I saw you fighting off Circe and her bestiamorphs. How did you know I was being attacked?"

"I don't know. I just knew I had to be with you that night."

"I had a dream, Kal. You called me your love," Wonder Woman said shyly.

"It, uh. It wasn't a dream Diana. You are my love. You have always been. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I thought I would never get a chance to tell you what I felt. I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship but that's just the way I feel."

"It doesn't ruin anything, Kal. I have felt the same way about you too."

"Really, Di?" asks Superman. "Yes, Kal! Yes!" Wonder Woman replies. Superman sits at Wonder Woman bedside and kisses her lips.

Black Canary walks in on them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she says grinning from ear to ear.

"So are we a couple or not?" asks Black Canary.

"Yes! Yes, we are!" Wonder Woman says happily as she look at Superman.

Black Canary runs out from the sickbay and shouts, "Haaaal! I won! Pay up!"

"They were betting on us?" asks Wonder Woman.

"Yes. Last time I heard the pot was at $5,000."

"Maybe we should ask Dinah for a cut of her winnings," Wonder Woman says with a smirk.

Superman puts his arms around Wonder Woman and says, "With you, I feel like I've won the biggest lottery ever. I love you, Di."

"I love you too, Kal."

Superman and Wonder Woman share another kiss.

The End


End file.
